hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Level Flags (Dr. Lunatic)
Level Flags in Dr. Lunatic are special attributes that can be assigned to a level. They can be found in the main tool bar at the bottom of the screen in the original Dr. Lunatic as well as in a separate "Level" menu in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese. Level flags can be set by selecting the check-box beside it, which will automatically enable the flags' effects when the player enters the level. They can also be toggled through the use of Specials within the level itself. All level flags can be used in conjunction with the other level flags. However, the effects of some level flags will overlap and/or obscure the effects of other flags. Snowing Referred to as Snow in Dr. Lunatic, this flag will make white snowflakes slowly fall down in the level. Apart from being a visual effect, this flag does not affect the level it is applied to in any way. Raining makes use of the Raining flag.]] One of the level flags that were added in Supreme With Cheese, this flag will make large blue raindrops fall down. Apart from being a visual effect, this flag does not affect the level it is applied to in any way. Hub Level This flag will mark the level as a "hub Level", meaning that it cannot be completed and will not count towards 100% completion; attempting to apply a "Win Level" Special in a hub level in Dr. Lunatic will not increase the world's completion percentage, whereas in Supreme With Cheese, it functions like a "Goto Level" Special. If the player chooses to give up in a level, they will be taken back to the first level of the world even if they entered the level from a different Hub Level. In Dr. Lunatic, the first level of a world, which cannot be bigger than 20x20 tiles, will automatically be marked as a Hub Level, while no other levels can be marked as such. In Supreme With Cheese, the first level of a world always has the Hub Level flag enabled, but the level can be of any size, and there is no limit to the number of levels that can be marked with this flag. Secret Level This flag is referred to as Secrt in Dr. Lunatic. A level marked with this flag will be excluded from Specials that check if the player has passed a set number of levels. Boss This flag is only present in Dr. Lunatic and used in Boss levels. It increases the level's item drop rate to 25%. In Supreme, this flag is not present as the item drop rate for each level can be specified through the Level menu. Torch Lit Referred to simply as Lit in the original game, this flag will cause a small area around the player to be constantly lit; if the player moves, the lit area will move as well. The light cannot penetrate walls, but will not be blocked by items. As this flag will always illuminate the the player, using this flag with the Stealth flag enabled will completely neutralise the effects of the latter until the former is disabled. Lantern Lit 's world Quest for Orbs is a typical Lantern Lit level.]] This flag is only present in Supreme With Cheese. It is the same as Torch Lit, except that the area that is lit is much bigger. As this flag will always illuminate the the player, using this flag with the Stealth flag enabled will completely neutralise the effects of the latter until the former is disabled. Star Background Known as Stars in the original game. This flag will replace the colour 0,0,0 (black) used by floor tiles placed in the level to be replaced by an "outer space" background with tiny stars, which always remains in place while the level scrolls. It has no effect on gameplay. In Dr. Lunatic with Expando-Pak, this flag was exclusively used in the levels of Space Station Loony. Underwater is underwater and Torch Lit. Bubbles are emitting from a tile near Bouapha.]] A level flag exclusive to Supreme With Cheese, the Underwater flag will mark the level as an Underwater Level, which will tint the screen blue and generate a wavy animated effect. In an underwater level, all moving projectiles have their speeds reduced by a quarter, and anything that gives out smoke or fire, such as the Toaster and Jetpack's bullets as well as any Missile trails, will emit bubbles instead. An oxygen meter will also appear on the player's HUD beside the life meter that will slowly rotate counter-clockwise from the 9 o' clock to 12 o' clock position over time; once the meter reaches the 12 o' clock position, it will start flashing red, and the player will begin to rapidly lose health. Oxygen can be refilled by picking up Scuba Tanks or standing on a tile emitting bubbles; doing either will also cause the oxygen meter to rotate clockwise to the 9 o' clock position. When this flag is used alongside the Underlava flag, the screen will be tinted blue, but Bouapha will take damage from both running out of oxygen as well as the passive half-second damage caused by the Underlava flag. Underlava Another flag only present in Supreme With Cheese, the Underlava flag will generate a similar visual effect to that of the Underwater flag, the only difference being that the screen will be tinted red. When Underlava is active, the player will lose 1 life every half-second. There is no way to prevent this apart from the use of Specials and by collecting food items like Chinese Take-Out and Pizza. In addition, the "Perfect!" score bonus will never appear for levels that have this flag enabled at any point. When this flag is used alongside the Underwater flag, the screen will be tinted blue, but the player will still lose 1 life every half-second. Stealth The Stealth flag was added in Supreme With Cheese. When this flag is active, enemies will not be able to spot the player if the latter is moving on tiles with a brightness lower than -5. A green eye symbol in the bottom right corner of the screen will indicate a Stealth Level. This symbol is obscured by the Coin count once the player finds a Coin in a level. Death Turrets, Patrol Mumbles and Death Patrols are monsters that were specifically made for Supreme With Cheese's Stealth Levels. Missile trails, embers and large explosions will also illuminate their immediate area for a short while, which can cause enemies to spot the player if they are within the lighted region. The Torch Lit and Lantern Lit flags also cancel out stealth, so the player will always be spotted unless these two flags are disabled. Wavy This flag is present in version 8.0 of Supreme With Cheese. This flag enables the wavy animated effect present in Underwater and Underlava only. As the wavy effect is included in the Underwater and Underlava flags, having either of these flags and the Wavy flag enabled will completely mask the effects of the latter. Category:Dr Lunatic